Frontenac Islands
| subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Frontenac | established_title = Settled | established_date = | established_title2 = Incorporated | established_date2 = 1998 | government_type = Township | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dennis Doyle | leader_title1 = Federal riding | leader_name1 = Kingston and the Islands | leader_title2 = Prov. riding | leader_name2 = Kingston and the Islands | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = 175.04 | area_water_km2 = | area_footnotes = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1864 | population_density_km2=10.6 | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = K0H | area_code = 613 | latd = 44 | latm = 12 | latNS = N | longd = 76 | longm = 23 | longEW = W | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | website = municipality.frontenacislands .on.ca | footnotes = }} ]] Frontenac Islands is a township located in Frontenac County, Ontario, Canada, that encompasses five islands at the beginning of the Saint Lawrence River near the outlet of Lake Ontario: Bayfield, Garden, Hickory, Horseshoe, Howe, Wolfe and Simcoe. The township was formed in 1998 when Howe Island Township and Wolfe Island Township were merged as part of the county's reorganization. Communities Only Wolfe Island has a recognizable concentrated settlement: the village of Marysville, with around 400 inhabitants. The rest of the population is dispersed. In the Nineteenth Century, the islands had much larger populations, and other villages such as Port Alexandria, Port Metcalf and Scotch Settlement (all on Wolfe Island) existed. These communities are now no more than names on the map Note: There were no "villages" at Pot Alexandria, Port Metcalf or the Scotch Settlement. The Scotch Settlement was a farming area encompassing approximately 3,000 acres which was settled in the 1820s by Scottish clansmen moving west from Glengarry county. Community groups and organizations There are several community groups and organizations in Frontenac Islands. On Wolfe Island, these include the Wolfe Island Business and Tourism Association (WIBTA), the Community Medical Clinic, and the Wolfe Island Historical Society. Education The town, along with Central Frontenac, South Frontenac and North Frontenac, sends students to schools part of the Limestone District School Board, based in neighboring Kingston. Demographics According to the Canada 2006 Census:Statistics Canada 2006 Census - Frontenac Islands community profile *Private dwellings occupied by usual residents: 783 (total dwellings: 1282) *Mother tongue: ** English as first language: 93.6% ** French as first language: 0.5% ** English and French as first language: 0% ** Other as first language: 5.9% Population trend:Statistics Canada: 1996, 2001, 2006 census * Population in 2011: 1864 * Population in 2006: 1862 * Population in 2001: 1638 * Population in 1996: ** Howe Island (township): 481 ** Wolfe Island (township): 1180 * Population in 1991: ** Howe Island (township): 419 ** Wolfe Island (township): 1097 See also *List of townships in Ontario References External links *Township of Frontenac Islands *Wolfe Island Business and Tourism Association (WIBTA) Cape Vincent | South = Lake Ontario | Southwest = | West = Loyalist / Lake Ontario | Northwest = }} Category:Lower-tier municipalities in Ontario Category:Municipalities in Frontenac County Category:Township municipalities in Ontario